Odc.5 - Dzień sportów ekstremalnych
Chris: Witajcie ponownie, ostatnio uczestnicy fałszowali pieniądze i zostali za to ukarani przez policję, czyli mnie. Po nieudanej ucieczce odpadła Izzy. Przygotujcie się na kolejne wyzwanie w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Duncan: Jak pięknie, 3 zwycięstwa pod rząd. Eva: Nie ciesz się tak. Heather: Daj spokój Eva, mamy taką przewagę że... Chris: Cicho bądźcie, obudziliście mnie. DJ: Wielkie mi halo. Courtney: Wielkolud ma racje, daj się pocieszyć. Chris: Nic z tego, szefie gdzie jesteśmy? Chef: Według tej mapy gdzieś w Południowej Afryce. Chris: Ojć, to nie ta mapa. O mam, będziecie zadowoleni, oto Miami we Florydzie. Bridgette: Zawsze marzyłam o takim morzu. Są tu genialne fale. Chris: Owszem są, będziesz miała okazje dziś się wyszaleć, bo mamy dzień sportów, tak jak ja to potocznie nazwałem...deskowych. Wstawajcie ludzie, wychodzimy na plaże, czas na pierwsze wyzwanie. Lindsay: Umie ktoś pływać na desce? Leshawna: Na mnie nie patrz. Harold: Na mnie tym bardziej. Heather: Do niczego się nie przydajecie łamagi. Eva: Coś powiedziała? Courtney: Uspokójcie się, kto umie pływać? Duncan: Może Owen. Owen: Nie zjadłem śniadania. Courtney: Dość tego, ja będę pływać na desce. Duncan: Doskonale, przynajmniej przestaliście się kłucić. Trent: Kogo wybieramy do pierwszego wyzwania? Bridgette: Oczywiście mnie, dzięki moim umiejętnościom mamy zwycięstwo w kieszeni. Chris: Mam nadzieje że kandydaci już są gotowi. Courtney: Chwileczke...już. Chris: Świetnie, tam macie deski, złapcie jakąś dużą falę, ja będę liczył czas, w którym utrymacie się na niej, najwyższy czas wygrywa. Bridgette: Ze mną nie wygrasz. Alejandro: Dawaj Bridgette. Chris: Start. Courtney: Ja biorę tą. Bridgette: Tylko się nie poślizgnij. Courtney: Jeszcze czego..aaaa... Heatehr: Uważaj, nie chcemy przegrać. Bridgette: W takim razie ta ala jest moja. Chris: Bridgette zaczeła. Liczymy czas. Bridgette: To dla mnie bułka z masłem. Katie: Świetnie. Tyler: Już to wygraliśmy. Chris: Już 5 minut. Bridgette: Mogę tak godzinami. Chris: Schodzisz, udało Ci się. Courteny: Teraz ja, zaczynam. Chris: Liczymy czas. Duncan: Dawaj dziewczyno. DJ: Uda Ci się. Courtney: Do tego nie ma wątpliwości..aaaaa...rekin. Chris: 3 sekundy, wynik nie powala. Courtney: Tam był rekin. Chris: Jaki rekin, to szef łowi ryby. Heather: Bardzo zabawne. Chef: Jest, mam obiad. Chris: Dobra, 1:0 dla statuetek, a to nowość. Teraz za mną do skateparku. Czas na deskorolke. Eva: Kogo wystawiamy? Lindsay: To może teraz ja? Duncan: Nie ty się nie nadajesz, ja idę do tego wyzwania. Heather: Tak, najwyżej połąmiesz kości. Sadie: Kto na ochotnika? Trent: A niech to, wywaliliśmy Geoffa, on jest mistrzem dechy. Tyler: To może ja? Gwen: Co mamy do stracenia? Alejandro: Cały jeden punkt, nie chcę przegrać 4 raz z rzędu, to straszne. Tyler: Rozumiem że nic z tego. Alejandro: Dobrze rozumiesz, świetnie surfuje ale w desce też jestem dobry. Chris: Więc Duncan vs Alejandro. świetnie, oto dechy. Duncan: O tak, patrzycie na mistrza. Alejandro: Zamiast szpanować, pokaż coś na prawdę przydatnego. Trent: Dawaj Alejandro. Duncan: Też coś, juhu. Chris: DUncan imponuję trickami. Alejandro: Też mi coś, patrzcie na to. Gwen: To jest to. Duncan: Ej co jest, deska mi się złamała. Chris: Oj, co za wypadek. Skoro nie masz sprzętu to przegrwasz. Heatehr: Ej, to nie fair, sam nam taką dałeś. Chris: Kiepska produkcja i tyle. Ogłaszam ze wygrywają dziś wrzeszczące statetki...wreszcie. A prezydenci wyślą dziś kogoś w podróż do domu. Zagłosujcie mądrze. Przemyślenia zawodników: Eva: Courtney się nie popisała. Courtney: Gdyby nie szef, wygrałabym to. Duncan: Tandetna, chińska marka, phi. Lindsay: Mówiłąm, ja bym była lepsza. Heather: Teraz nie warto się skarżyć, głos na... Owen: Nic dzisiaj nie zrobiłęm dobrego, ale też niczego nie spartaczyłem. Harold: Nie popisali się... LeShawna: Głosuję na Eve, cały czas stoi i nic nie robi. DJ: Sojusz trwa, więc zagłosuję tak samo. Chris: Duncan, COurtney jeszcze nie macie dość? Courtney: No to przez szefa. Duncan: Takie deskorolki od Chińczyków to ty se możesz... Chris: Spokojnie, przeliczyłem już wasze głosy, ogłąszam wyniki. Bezpieczne są Heather i LeShawna. Heather: Hehe... Chris: DJ, Lindsay i Harold. DJ: O tak. Chris: Duncan, ty również przetrwałeś. Duncan: Następnym razem lepiej dobrze sprawdź ten rzęch. Chris: Owen, Courtney i Eva...zostaliście wy, a może by tak wyrównać skłądy...potrójna eliminacja hę? Courtney: Żartujesz? Heather: To niedopuszczalne. Chris: Uciszcie się, czy ja nie mogę pożartować? Owen, jesteś bezpieczny. Owen: Daj papu, jestm głodny. Chris: Panie, zostałyście wy ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest...Courteny. Eva wypadasz. Eva: Co ja takiego zrobiła? Heather: Czego nie zrobiłaś, stałąś i narzekałaś, wypad stąd. Eva: Argh, znowu. Chris: Nie dawałem jej zbyt dużysz szans, ale cóż, nie każdy może przetrwać cały sezon, do zobaczenia wkrótce w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki.